In some printers, a carriage moves back and forth within an enclosure, allowing a print cartridge to apply ink to media passing through a paper path. The motion of the carriage is controlled by a drive system. Unfortunately, a drive system typically introduces vibration, which often results in print quality degradation. The vibration may come from cogging noises in the motor, bearing noises, belt-to-tooth interaction in the drive pulley or from other sources. Where the vibration is great enough, print quality degradation may result.
In response, compliant belt attach assemblies have been developed. The compliant belt attach assembly functions to connect the drive belt to the carriage and to absorb shock and damp vibration present in the drive system. However, in view of the large number of printer configurations, including differences in carriage design, print cartridge configuration, and other design parameters, a compliant belt attach assembly which is effective and economic on one printer may be ineffective or economically prohibitive on another printer.